


man in a metal shell

by orsaverba



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/pseuds/orsaverba
Summary: Moments spent sitting inside sleek machinery- the latest incarnation of the Batplane, built to last ( even if it won't ) -where he remembers he's just a man in a metal shell.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	man in a metal shell

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://orsa-verba.tumblr.com) prompt for **biggest-softy-for-dc**

**_silence is the most painful answer._ **

* * *

Sometimes he feels like he’s only human.

Which is ridiculous.

Because Batman is human, yes, but  _ only _ ? No. 

( There’s an argument to be made for Bruce Wayne being more than  _ only _ too, but he prefers not to think about that. Bruce Wayne was meant to be  _ only human _ in all the ways Batman isn’t, and if he isn’t that, then-- Well. 

He makes an effort not to count the times he’s risen from the grave or check for new wrinkles in the mirror. Time and space and other dimensions and magic, and maybe he’s not so  _ only _ anymore. )

He’s made a lifestyle of walking by the sides of giants. They respect him- the gods, the monsters, the aliens and  _ others _ . Batman has earned their respect, their faith, even their trust sometimes. 

But. 

There are-  _ moments _ .

Moments spent sitting inside sleek machinery- the latest incarnation of the Batplane, built to last ( even if it won’t ) -where he remembers he’s just a man in a metal shell. He’s Batman, but he’s  _ Bruce Wayne _ underneath that, a breakable,  _ mortal _ man. 

Superman just went careening into the ocean in a free fall.

The sun is blazing overhead in the clearest sky he’s ever seen, burning and wrathful as her favorite sun plummets into the inky depths. The rays of light reflect off the Batplane’s nose, like the drumming fingers of a disapproving in-law.

“Superman,” his voice is sharp, steady. “Status.”

Silence greets him. Outside, the League continues the good fight against their extraterrestrial invaders.

“Superman,  _ report _ .”

Just the  _ beat beat beat beat beat _ of his heart.

“Damnit--  _ Kal _ , come  _ in _ damn you.”

Batman is only human.

Just a man in a metal shell. He can’t pick out a heartbeat from across the world, can’t see through the water all the way to the secrets at the ocean floor. If he leaps from the plane, he will fall, not fly, and he needs to  _ breathe _ .

( Kal doesn’t need to breathe. Kal has the good sense not to explore the ocean, because who  _ knows _ what’s down there. Kal can fly, can move mountains, can survive one fucking hit-- )

A geyser of water explodes into the air. Superman, cape soaked and hair bedraggled, reappears from the spray. Like Venus being born, only far less elegant.

“ _ Batman, I’m here! Sorry, didn’t have time to respond- Wasn’t really sure how, underwater- _ ”

In the privacy of the cockpit, where only one man can possibly hear him, Batman allows himself a shaky exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/orsaverba) or [Tumblr](https://orsa-verba.tumblr.com) if you'd like to chat.


End file.
